This invention relates generally to electronic group chat and, more particularly, to computer implemented methods and systems for managing electronic group chats during an ecommerce session.
Different types of communication tools have been developed to allow users to communicate over a network (e.g., the Internet, an intranet, etc.). One popular type of communication tool is electronic chat (also sometimes called instant messaging or IM). Chat allows users to communicate over a network in real time. A client program (called a chat client) is typically used to participate in chat communication. A user typically types text in a chat client and the typed text is passed, by a chat service, to the chat client of each user in the communication (e.g., in the same chat room). Chat communication may be communication between, and only visible to, two users, multiple users, and/or groups of users. Known chat communication systems also allow users to send images, animations, sounds, and links to websites.
When multiple individuals contribute money to complete an ecommerce transaction, one individual usually uses his or her payment card to complete the transaction and pays a total purchase amount. The individual collects a portion, or share, of the total purchase amount from each of the other individuals. In many cases, each portion is collected in the form of a check or cash as it is difficult for individuals to transfer money using credit cards. There also may be a delay between the completion of the transaction and when all of the portions are collected.